I've Got My Eyes On You
by Troublesque
Summary: Ichigo's peaceful day at the park is ruined by a Hollow. And to make matters worse, it took his sister! Luckily he's got friends to back him up, but what happens when his dreadful day finally ends? Ichigo comes to realize his true feelings.


**I don't own Bleach. Just the positions they put themselves in. ^^**

* * *

"Cut it out Rukia!"

Ichigo cursed as he was propelled backwards by his friend's attack. _'What the hell is wrong with her?!'_ He blocked her next attack with his sword as she leapt at him. He pushed her back with little effort but barely had enough time to block her again as she appeared behind him. "Rukia!" He cried as she kicked him in his stomach, knocking the wind from his body. He didn't want to hurt her, but if push came to shove, eventually he would have no choice but to make her stop. Rukia had kneed Ichigo under his chin, sending him sprawling to the ground and flipped backwards, waiting for him to stand up and fight.

"If that's the way you want it…Fine!" Ichigo growled as he stood back up, wiping the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He repositioned his Zanpakuto on his shoulders and cracked his neck to the side before he held his sword in front of him, getting ready to attack. Rukia crouched down, her body bracing and ready to attack herself and just as Ichigo was about to launch at her, a tall redheaded figure appeared in his way.

"Wait, Ichigo! Something's not right!"

"Obviously!" The orange-haired shinigami snapped back. "She's fucking attacking me! And I didn't do anything!"

"Just, calm down." Renji told him.

Ichigo growled again. What the hell were these people's problems?! He didn't want to deal with this right now. One moment he was having a picnic in the park with his little sister and the next thing he knew, his best friend was attacking him out of nowhere! Ichigo hadn't even sensed Rukia was near. How was that possible?

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

The orange-haired boy spun around. "Karin?"

"Help, Ichigo!"

"Karin!" The temporary shinigami ran away from Renji and Rukia, towards the direction he heard his sister calling from. _'What's going on around here?!'_ He flash-stepped his way through the park, running through the various trees and shrubs that where in his way. He heard a loud crash and another small scream as he stopped to try and catch the direction again. He blinked in surprise and lifted his arm when he felt liquid running down his body. _'Huh…I didn't realize it started to rain—Wait a sec! The river!'_ Ichigo turned and sprinted towards the riverside, stopping when he came to the cliffside. Looking down he saw the river, Karin and a huge ass Hollow.

The river had been dry for most of the summer, save for about two feet of water at the very bottom, and was littered with all varieties of trash and scum. He saw Karin hiding behind some tipped over barrels in the water, of what he didn't know, and the Hollow in the middle of the river its arms sifting through the dirt and grime. It was searching for her.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled and jumped down the cliff.

Karin's hands were on top of her head, trying to protect herself from any unknown flying objects. She had defeated weaker monsters that looked the same as this one, but this one was just too big! Her large dark eyes opened to see her brother jumping off the cliff, a sword in his hands and wearing his black and white shinigami clothing. "Ichigo!" She smiled, and despite thinking, rose from her hiding spot. She froze in fear before slowly turning to glance at the monster that was looking for her. And indeed, the huge light pink monster with dark green hair and ugly yellow eyes were starring straight at her.

"Run, Karin!" Ichigo yelled at her. Damnit. What was she thinking? "Karin! _**Move!**_"

The black-haired girl gasped before she turned and bolted away from the approaching Hollow. Cringing as it squealed and leapt after her. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow loom over her and she screamed, tripping over something in the water and crashing down, making a splash as she though she was going to be crushed.

"Get up Karin!" Ichigo appeared next to her. He had cut off the arm of the Hollow and sent it backwards, giving his little sister enough time to try and run away. "Get you cell out and call Chad and Orihime."

"I c-can't!" Her teeth chattered and she was shaking. "I d-dropped it. I-in the w-water."

'_Damn.'_ He cursed. _'And Rukia's acting weird too!'_ He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Can you make it home?"

She violently shook her head. "N-no! Not w-without y-you!"

"This isn't a time to get all girly on me, Karin." Ichigo told her. "I need you to get home."

"I-ichigo!" She pointed over his shoulder.

He spun around just in time to block the Hollow's attack with his sword. _'Damn, this fucker's strong.'_ He grunted as he stood his ground, but the Hollow made him slid backwards with its attack. He had no grip in this muddy water! "Get back to the park, Karin. Find a safe place to hide and I'll come get you."

"B-but!"

"No buts! Go!" He ordered her as he took a step forward and pushed the Hollow back. "I don't know how many more Hollows are around here and I can't fight if I have to worry about you. Please!"

Karin bit her lip and nodded before she moved away from her brother and the monster. She spun around and trudged out of the river and back up the bank, slipping a few times before she finally reached the top. She knew she couldn't leave him there alone. _'What can I do?'_ She thought desperately. No, she had to trust him. Karin stood back up and headed further in to the park, away from Ichigo's battle.

--------

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed as he swung again, missing as the Hollow jumped backwards, just out of reach of his attack. "Stand and fight you coward!"

The Hollow's yellow just stared at him, mocking him in its amusing way.

This battle had been going on for at least an hour. Ichigo was losing his strength. What was it waiting for? This stupid Hollow was still standing in front of him, left arm missing after Ichigo had hacked it off and, if Hollows could, smiling at him. He shook his head and threw the thoughts out of his mind before charging. Again the Hollow dodged him, jumping over the orange-haired kid's head and landing safely behind him. Ichigo had had enough and turned to use his Zanpakuto before he stopped in utter fear. Behind the Hollow, standing on the cliff was Rukia.

And she was holding Karin by her throat.

"What the—Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. "_What __**hell**__ are you doing_?!"

Rukia stood on the cliff, her gaze emotionless as she stared down at Ichigo.

"Karin!" He yelled, hoping to get an answer from her but as his sister struggled to yell back Rukia's hold tightened. "Stop it Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

The orange-haired Shinigami turned to blink in disbelief to his black-haired friend, running towards him with Chad and Uryu flanking her sides. "R-rukia?" He stuttered as she came to a rest beside him. "But you….there…here…what the fuck is going on?!"

Rukia slapped him on the back of his head. "What are you thinking? How could you mistake that for me?"

"You can't blame him, Rukia." Uryu said. "It just proves he's an idiot."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration, resting his sword on his shoulders.

"It's true Ichigo." Rukia sighed. "I told you I was going to the Soul Society this week."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Renji contacted me."

"Renji was just with you in the middle of the park." Ichigo said.

They all gave him a weird look

"The other you." Chad supplied.

"Right." Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to the Hollow with one arm and the fake Rukia. He took his sword and pointed it directly to the being who held his sister up on the cliff. "Now give Karin back."

The Hollow in the river howled in laughter.

"Since when can they talk?" Uryu asked.

Then the Hollow held the stub of its left arm out and regenerated its arm.

"Since when could they do that?!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo growled. "It doesn't matter. Once I hack it up into hundreds of pieces let's see if it can regenerate that!" He leapt into the air and was about to bring his sword down to slice the Hollow in half when he was hit and tossed to the side. "Argh!" He rolled through the river, hitting the various buckets, barrels and objects until he slowed to a stop. Ichigo opened his eyes to see they were surrounded by Hollows, all different shapes and sizes.

Chad crouched down into a fighting stance. "Here they come…"

Uryu aimed his archery. "But _where_ did they come from?"

"It doesn't matter." Rukia unsheathed her sword. "What matters is getting Karin back."

All three of them nodded before they split off against the Hollows. Ichigo was left with the Hollow that regenerated its arm and the Rukia imposter that held his sister in her possession. "What did Karin every do to you?" Ichigo demanded the fake Shinigami as he slashed at the Hollow that stood between them. Another twenty minutes passed, and his energy had all but drained. But Karin's life was still on the line. And that fake Rukia still had his little sister in her grasp. It was ticking him off.

"Give me back my sister!" Ichigo bypassed the Hollow altogether, aiming for retrieving Karin and making a run for it, but the Hollow grabbed his ankle and slammed him back towards the ground. "Wha—Oof!" He sunk into the dirty water, pushing himself up and gasping for breath. _'I can't afford to lose…I can't…'_ But his stomach sank when he saw the Rukia imposter smirk before throwing his unconscious sister over the cliff. She landed in the middle of the river in a heap, her face just barely above the water. But the thing that horrified Ichigo the most was she was right in front of a Hollow.

And he didn't have time to get to her.

"KARIN!"

Rukia sliced a Hollow's mask in half before spinning around. "No!"

"Who's got her?" Uryu asked as he pierced another Hollow with an arrow.

"I won't make it!" Chad grunted as he shattered a couple of Hollow with one of his deadly punches.

Ichigo watched in disbelief as the Hollow bent down and picked her mangled body out of the river, hoisting her in to the air. "Don't do it! Please!" He screamed when the Hollow looked at Karin curiously like a puzzle he couldn't grasp. "Karin, wake up! Karin!" He thrusted his sword into the ground, using it as leverage to push himself to a standing position. "I'll do anything you want…" He said. "Anything. Just don't hurt her!"

The fake Rukia held up her hand and the Hollow that held Ichigo's sister stopped. She floated down from the cliff to stand in front of Ichigo, cocking her head to the side as she examined him. Her eyes went big and scared before she scowled and turned back to the Hollow, pointing at the monster and snapping her fingers twice.

"I said stop!" Ichigo tore his sword out of the ground and slashed through the figure in front of him, his eyes widening as the fake Rukia disappeared out of thin air. He huffed and ran towards the Hollow, grunting as he was again hit and forced backwards. He coughed and blood was strewn and mixed into the water, his left side was most definitely bruised from being repeatedly battered. No matter what, he would never forgive himself if Karin was killed because of his lifestyle.

Just as the Hollow went to life Karin in to the air more, a blue arrow pierced the arm that was holding the Kurosaki girl. Uryu glared as he readied another arrow. "Didn't you hear him? He asked you to stop. Even said please." He fired once again as the Hollow moved and reloaded his weapon. "Don't move, or this one goes straight to your head."

Uryu blinked and Rukia was in front of him, her sword unleashed as she slashed at him.

He jumped backwards, losing his grip on his weapon as she continued to attack him. "Rukia?"

"Uryu! I'm over here you moron!"

Uryu glanced to the side to see her currently entangled with another Hollow. Then he realized that the Rukia in front of him must have been the one that Renji and Ichigo had been dealing with. "Then I guess you have to go as well." He said but barely had time to register as the enemy hit him with another attack, slicing along his arm. He backed away but didn't put down his weapon; instead he rapidly fired shots as she ran in a circle around him. He hit her leg and smirked when she was pinned in her position, completely immobile. "That's what you get, for messing with my friends."

Ichigo was thankful Uryu took the fake Rukia off of his hands now he could focus on getting Karin back. He turned his attention back to the Hollow to find the Hollow moving away from him, its arms outstretched and its hand bleeding as it chased after something. "'Atta girl, Karin!" Ichigo encouraged. His little sister had regained her consciousness and had bitten and tore at the Hollow's hand, effectively making it drop her and she was now currently running the opposite way. He followed, his sword at the ready, cursing as again Karin tripped and fell.

He jumped, sword overhead and brought it down on the Hollow, his eyes widening as the Hollow's arm swung around and punched him. Ichigo flew backwards and into the opposite side of the river where the concrete wall was. A massive hole was left where Ichigo had connected with as the large dust pile settled back to the ground. "K-k…k-kar…in…" Ichigo's neck was pinned sideways and his left arm outstretched from the massive pile of concrete as he watched the Hollow reach for his sister again."KARIN!" he screamed.

As Ichigo yelled, as a wall of water and garbage appeared, engulfing the Hollow and any sight of Karin. An awful, ear-piercing scream vibrated through the air and Ichigo watched in disbelief as the Hollow fell backwards, in two halves. "Karin?" The orange-haired boy whispered softly. The water of muck had yet to disappear but when it did, he saw a shadowed figure. It wasn't Karin. It was too tall to be Karin. The water fell like pounding rain and debris as the figure in the shadows was revealed after it all settled.

Too bad Ichigo fell unconscious.

--------

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood, sword unsheathed and dripping with blood as the mist dispersed. A frown creased his face as he huffed and whipped his weapon back and forth a few times, getting rid of the blood, before he placed it back into its sheath. "What a pathetic excuse for a Hollow…" His gaze snapped when a small whimper sounded behind him. "You ok, kid?"

Karin was too scared to move.

"Che." He turned around and reached down, grabbed her upper arm and hauled her to her feet, making sure she could stand before he let her go. "Now that's not so hard."

"T-thank you." She muttered before she gasped. "Ichigo!" Karin cried before she trudged her way out of the polluted river and to where her brother was buried. She saw there were already others around the rubble, working to remove the cement around his body. Karin kneeled down, her hands framing Ichigo's bloody and battered face. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she found he was unconscious. Once the others had removed the offending rubble off her brother she moved the orange-haired boy and cradled his head in her lap, leaning down and resting her forehead against his bloody one. "Ichigo…" She whispered softly.

Orihime appeared next to Karin, laying a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder before placing her hands over Ichigo's still body. "I reject!" She called and two tiny lights flickered from the hairpins in her hair. "Shuno, Ayame, please heal Kurosaki-kun." Her Shun Shun Rikka immediately created that familiar light orange oval to encase her fallen friend, his lesser wounds healing immediately as his deeper wounds took more time. "He'll be fine." Orihime smiled at Karin.

"What the hell was he doing?"

Rukia, Uryu, Chad and the better-late-than-never Renji all turned their heads towards the teal-haired man's form as it approached where they were gathered. Rukia glared. "What do you want Grimm?"

"To know what little strawberry boy was thinking!" He snapped back. "Why didn't he just finish the damn Hollow off?"

"Karin was in its possession." Chad pointed out.

"Why didn't he kill it _before _it had the brat?"

"Because he's not a cold-hearted bastard like you." Renji smirked at look of surprise that flashed across Grimm's face. "He's concerned about the people who are close to him. He _cares._"

Grimmjow snorted. "Why bother…"

"Shut you damn mouth, Grimmjow."

"Ichigo you mustn't speak! Your injuries—" Orihime gasped.

Ichigo grunted and pushed himself up, hitting his head on the barrier before he laid back down. "I'm fine. Get rid of these fairies, Inoue."

The fairies huffed and Orihime scowled at her orange-haired friend. "They are helping you. Sit still and be quiet."

Ichigo went to retort but didn't say anything as he scowled and turned his head to the side, looking away from them. Yes, they all knew how he hated it when they wasted their energy worrying about him. He barely even noticed when the head of blue hair appeared next to the bubble.

"I'm going to have to teach you better, Kurosaki." Grimm sneered in his usual way. "If a Hollow like that can beat like this…how the hell did I lose to you?"

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo growled.

The older man smirked again, putting his hands up in mock protection. "Oh god, someone save me from the boy stuck in the magical bubble."

"Damnit Grimmjow!" Ichigo's left arm came up and punched the side of the barrier, effectively splitting the already dried skin on his knuckles, the blood seeping out and running down the wall of light that surrounded his body.

"See what you've gone and done now, Kurosaki? You've made more work for the little fairies." Grimm tapped the barrier with his knuckle. "Now you're gonna be stuck in there longer."

"Go fuck up someone else's life!"

"Ichigo…" Karin whispered. "He saved me."

The substitute Shinigami looked at her with disbelief. No way. There was no way in _hell_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, of all…things would ever help someone. Much less a human. "I'm not up for jokes at the moment, Karin." His gaze turned from harsh to utterly concerned. "I'm more interested in how you are."

"I'm not joking. He helped me." She frowned at him before she sighed. "And I'm fine."

"No injuries?" He asked and asked again when she didn't answer. "Karin?"

She shook her head, her hair flailing in all directions. "I'm ok I said. Just twisted my ankle a little."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If I'm right, "twisting an ankle" doesn't fall under the category of "fine"."

Rukia barked at him. "And neither does a hole in the chest, Ichigo. She's just as bad as you are."

The light barrier around Ichigo dispersed and the two Shun Shun Rikka returned to Orihime's head barrettes. He shakily pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head as the others went to help him, before moving to stand right in front of Grimm. His brown eyes hardening as he peered at the older, taller male. "I don't believe it." He stated, the defiance blazing through his eyes.

Grimm's own blue eyes widened before he smirked and bent down some, making his face tower over that of Ichigo's form. "It's your choice, kid."

"Why?" He demanded.

The older male stood back up, cracked his back and sighed. "Dunno. Guess I felt like the 'saving' mood."

"Bullshit." Ichigo hissed. "I don't know what game playing. But I'm not interested."

Grimm's hand shot out and wrapped around Ichigo's throat, bringing the smaller man towards him, their noses barely touching. "Oh, but you are interested. I see the fire dancing in your eyes, Kurosaki. Otherwise you would've thanked me and be off on your way by now."

Ichigo tore himself from Grimm's grasp. Surprisingly it wasn't as tight a hold as he thought it was before he turned around and wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "Thanks." He muttered before he scooped Karin into his arms bridal-style and headed back home, the others following his lead.

Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a laugh when Kurosaki and his little group disappeared. _'Trap set…and bait…taken.'_

--------

Ichigo groaned as his back hit the softness of his bed. Thankfully his dad and Yuzu hadn't asked too many questions when he walked in the door, drenched and with Karin in his arms. They had taken the excuse that she had rolled her ankle while they were playing soccer. His dad said that she'd have to keep off of it for a couple of days.

It had been more than a few hours since he returned home, he had told Kon to stick with Karin throughout the night just in case and he felt relieved to be alone. His thoughts constantly drifted back and forth to earlier in the day and he found himself wondering…_'What was Grimmjow doing there anyways?'_ He laced his fingers and put them behind his head, contemplating until a putrid scent drifted by his nose.

Ichigo sat up and realized it was him. He was all sweaty from earlier. He finally decided on the decision of going to take a shower, luckily it was at the end of the hallway away from everyone else's rooms. He needed some more time alone to himself to think clearly. He padded down the hallway, stopping at the closet to grab a fresh towel and washcloth before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He pondered whether or not to lock it, but knowing his family he locked it just in case.

He threw the towel on the back of the nearby chair before stepping in front of the vanity to look into the mirror. His more serious injuries from earlier still throbbed and when he tore of his shirt he didn't fail to notice the still fresh bright red marks that wound around his body. His finger trailed along a slightly less red line across his chest before sighing and stripping the rest of the way, throwing his clothes in the hamper in the corner and turning the water in the shower on.

The orange-haired boy hissed as he stepping into the cold water, cursing as he realized Karin must have used all of the hot water earlier when she took her bath. He cringed as he unwrapped one of his arms from around his body to turn the dial to hotter and sighed when the coldness was washed away. He dunked his head, his arms pushing against the tiled walls of the shower as he let the water fall on the back of his head and down his face, his eyes staring at the drain, mesmerized by the swirling water patterns. Blinking and clearing his head, he grabbed the shampoo and lathering his hair, he quickly rinsed the soap out before he went to work on his body. _'Crap, forgot the washcloth.'_

He opened the frosted glass door of the shower to reach for the piece of fabric only to come face to face with fiery blue eyes. He let out a small yell in shock and took a few steps backwards, yelping as his warm back connected with the extremely cold tiles of the shower wall and stepped forward to get rid of the feeling only to slip on the bar of soap he dropped and fall down face first. His breath caught in his throat as he realized he hadn't hit the cold, hard floor. Instead he was looking down into a pale chest covered in a long scar and white covered arms. He immediately pushed himself back up, a failed attempt to back away as the soap left on the floor had created the entire shower to become slippery as his feet fell from underneath him.

"Clumsy aren't ya?"

"Zip it." Ichigo glared. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I decided that you gratefulness wasn't whole-hearted and I came back giving you another chance." A grin with long canine teeth flashed across the face.

"Fat chance." He huffed. "I already thanked you, that's all you get."

"Fine."

Ichigo let out a grunt as he was dropped.

"How's the floor?"

"Bastard."

"Now, now." Grimm's mocking voice echoed above the running water. "That's no way to talk to the guy who saved your sister."

"Go away Grimmjow." Ichigo growled as he managed to stand back up, grabbing the soap on his way and swishing the water around, rinsing out the floor before replacing the soap back on its shelf. Only when he realized he was again standing in the water did he realize what state of dress he was in. Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely _nothing._

Grimm laughed at the mask of horror that donned the orange-haired boy's face. "Not too bright, are you Kurosaki?"

"Get. Out." Said boy grunted between his teeth, not bother to cover himself as he moved to shut the frosted glass door.

A clawed hand grasped the end of the door, preventing Ichigo from fully closing it. Grimm pulled back, opening it and chuckling the way the orange-haired boy squirmed underneath his vision. And was Grimm's vision on him. The Arrancar drank up the full sight of Ichigo standing in the back corner of the shower, the water dripping down his naked tanned, toned body. He couldn't help but follow the few spare drops that slid from the slim shoulders down that taunt chest and racked abs. "Get over here." He ordered harshly.

"No."

"Damnit, don't make me come in there Shinigami."

Still Ichigo stood his ground and stayed in the far back corner of the shower, completely feeling the coldness seep into his skin as he tried to keep away from the blue-haired male currently staring his body down. He had to repress a shiver as he saw the raw desire and lust flashing as Grimmjow raked his eyes over Ichigo's form, a silent form of marking. Ichigo wouldn't step from his position and he was in no way surprised when the Arrancar moved into the shower when he had refused him. Grimm had swiftly moved from the shower doorway to right in front of Ichigo, waiting a moment for the boy to register he had moved before the older male pressed his body forward.

Ichigo's eyes screwed shut as he saw Grimm's face move closer and closer to his own. It was an involuntary action, after all, who was kissed by such a wonderful looking man every day? Ichigo's eyes shot opened and he gasped rather loudly, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he realized what had just ran through his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense and he couldn't deny it. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a walking sex god. And Ichigo was attracted to him.

Grimm brought up his own hand and peeled away the tan one, a knowing smirk plastered on his face as he leaned forward, their lips barely brushing against each other. Grimm's other hand, the one not occupying Ichigo's, came up and brushed against the side of the orange-haired boy's face, soft caresses as the older male brushed the wet, now slightly drying, locks of bright orange hair away from Ichigo's face. "Do you have any idea what kind of an impact you have on me, Kurosaki?" Grimm whispered into Ichigo's ear before he let his tongue trace the appendage.

That shutter that Ichigo had tried so hard to suppress raced down his spine as he felt the sandpaper-like tongue of Grimmjow on his ear. The breath he didn't even know he was holding came out in a rush before he heavily dragged more air into his lungs. His free hand came up and clutched at Grimm's jacked as the older male pressed forward a bit more, Grimm's clothing brushing against his bare erection, as he started to shake with the overwhelming feelings.

"Do you know?" Grimm asked again, flicking out his tongue. When Ichigo didn't respond he grabbed the free tan hand that was currently wrapped in this clothing and held them above the orange-haired boy's head and fully slammed his hips into the younger man's, relishing in the gasp that tore from Ichigo's throat. "Can you feel that, Kurosaki? _That_ is what you do to me. Your small, sexy body and terribly rude attitude." Grimm bit the tan ear lobe. "_I love it._"

It took all of Ichigo's strength and more not to rub back against the pressure he felt on his thigh. Of course he knew it was Grimm's own straining erection, but to be this hard? He bit his lip and turned his head to look away, his vision training back on the shower to realize it was still going and his back was still pressed against the cold tile of the shower wall. Another, smaller shudder ran through him as he shivered and unintentionally moved closer to the older male's body, seeking heat.

Grimmjow smirked, letting his tongue trail from the tan ear and across the tan cheek, swiping across the soft, bottom lip he found. "I can't help but dream of you. Every night." He confessed. "I long to have you underneath me, your eyes defiant yet lustful as I take you again and again. Where…heh, I've never really care about where or when." Grimm bit Ichigo's bottom lip and gave a small sharp tug before he whispered once again. "I'm going to take you Kurosaki. Right here. Right now."

Ichigo's gaze snapped back to fierce blue eyes. He fully realized there was no arguing with this man. He didn't exactly know what he did to get this sort of attention from a man like this but he wasn't going to deny he wasn't enjoying it. He waited a few more minutes, watching to see if this was all just a game to the Arrancar. But the look in Grimm's eyes was enough to satisfy Ichigo, even if this was only going to be a onetime thing. The smaller male moved his head forward the little space that was necessary to connect their lips together. And, oh…it was pure bliss.

Grimm growled as Ichigo moaned when their mouths fused together. Using only one of his hands, he trapped both of the tan wrists in his grasp as he buried his fingers in orange strands and pressed Ichigo's face closer, preventing him from moving. His eyes almost fluttered shut as the younger male rocked his hips against his own, and he complied with grinding back. He took his advantage when Ichigo gasped, thrusting his tongue inside the other's mouth, devouring and mapping every part. Tongue's battled and fought for dominance, a fight easily won by Grimm although he noticed that Ichigo hardly fought back. Knowing they both had the need for air, he pulled back only to marvel at the orange-haired boy's look.

Ichigo stood against the wall, panting like he had just ran a marathon, his dark brown eyes misty and half closed, and a small trail of saliva still connecting the two. Ichigo slowly licked his lips, smiling as he saw Grimm's eyes snap to follow the trail. He looked up to see his arms still pinned above his head and gave a small tug, asking if he could be let go. But the smirk on the other's face told him otherwise. He gasped as a hot mouth attacked his neck and moved lower, stopping to suck on his collarbone. A shiver and a moan leaving his mouth as his knees slightly buckled. He grunted when sharp teeth bit into his skin before a tongue ran over the bite mark, unexpectedly soothing the sudden pain.

"God, you're hot." Grimm licked up the tan neck and sucked on the tan earlobe, earning a welcomed hiss from the squirming man.

"S-stop." Ichigo mumbled as he tugged harder on his hands.

"Now?" Grimm growled at him threateningly. "Are you insane?"

Ichigo threw his own scowl back at the man. "I came in here to take a shower, idiot. And if you insist on harassing me—"

"Harass you? You think this is harassing you?"A blue eyebrow rose in surprise before the free hand reached down and squeezed Ichigo's hard-on. Smirking once again as the younger male gasped out.

"—at least wait until I'm comfortably in my bed!" He squeaked as there was a rather sharp tug on his erection. "Easy, bastard. It _is _attached!"

"Really?" Grimm faked innocence and let Ichigo's arms slid free. "I hadn't noticed."

The younger male rubbed his wrists before pushing the elder male away. "Your clothes are soaked." He stepped past Grimm and retrieved his washcloth, bringing it back into the shower and holding it underneath the water before he lathered it up with soap.

"What clothes?" He moved and stood directly behind the smaller man, wrapping his long, pale arms around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo let out a huff as he felt skin against skin and a soft poking sensation against his lower back. "Back off, pervert." He said as he moved to wash himself. He smiled to himself as he felt Grimm move away and go lean against the back wall of the shower. Ichigo washed his entire body, his eyes closed as he tried to momentarily forget there was another person in with him, as he turned around to rinse off. His hands moved to rinse his hair again, making sure all of the shampoo was gone before he rubbed his hands down along his body to wash of the soap suds.

Hearing the feral growl in the corner, Ichigo lifted his hands to wipe away the water in his eyes. He opened them to see Grimm, still in the corner with is arms crossed over his chest, nostrils flaring, the desire in those blue eyes practically burning a hole through him and his erection tall and proud, cherry red at the tip. Ichigo smirked before he shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing the towel off of the chair and wrapping himself in it as he made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Grimm's hand shackled the tan wrist.

"Back to my room."

"Without me?"

"Depends, can I stop you from following me?"

"Hell no."

Ichigo turned, his dark gaze on the blue-haired man. "Then what's the problem?"

Grimm growled again and in the blink of an eye, they both were standing in Ichigo's dark room. The smaller male had to blink and rub his eyes before his towel was ripped away from him and tossed somewhere else in the room. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close as Grimm's hot mouth attached to his once more. He felt himself moving and could only assume Grimm was trying to get them to the bed. He confirmed that when the soft sheet touched the back of his knees before he felt it on his back.

He grunted softly as Grimm unceremoniously landed on top of him as he buried his fingers to silky blue strands and took a deep breath before crashing their lips together once more. The older male hooked his hands underneath Ichigo's arms and pushed him upward so his head rested on the pillow. Hips ground together as hands moved almost desperately over each other's bodies, trying to memorize the defining patterns and shapes of all the muscles. Ichigo's hand trailed over the scar on the front of Grimm and he frowned. He had been the one to make that scar, the first time they fought. But what really puzzled him was why the older male kept it.

"Not important." Grimm grunted, his mouth trailing hot kisses from Ichigo's mouth and down the tanned neck, leaving small red marks behind. His rough tongue found the younger man's pulse and swiped twice before lips encased it and sucked. He growled in satisfaction as Ichigo gasped and turned his head to the side, granting Grimm better access. He continued sucking as he ground his hips down against Ichigo's, relishing in the pleasure building up.

Grimm blinked when Ichigo rolled them over so the younger male was on top. "Quit it or you're going to leave a mark." He frowned as he bent down to kiss the man again.

"Maybe that's what I want." Grimm slyly remarked.

Ichigo sat back up and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, because when my clothes are ripped because I'm in a battle, everyone will get to see just who I've been fucking."

Grimm grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists and quickly sat up, his eyes dark and hard, as the orange-haired man fell back onto the bed with a startled gasp. "_You_ aren't going to be fucking _anyone_." Grimm snapped his teeth in front of the tan face. "_I'm _the one fucking _you._ Understand?"

"That's not the point, Grimmjow."

"It doesn't matter."

"And your Arrancar friends? Aizen?" Ichigo growled. "What will they do once they find you've been screwing the enemy?"

"To hell with them!" Grimm growled. "The only thing I'm concerned with right now is how you're going to be begging me for more."

The younger male huffed. "We haven't even started."

Grimm's blue eyes flashed anger before he pulled Ichigo's body closer to his and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of the tan shoulder. He growled and bit a little harder as Ichigo cried out in pain and surprise, proving his point. Ichigo struggled to get out of Grimm's grasp and push away at the blue-haired man but at the moment nothing could stop him. Grimm released his bite on Ichigo's neck and pulled away, not bothering to lick up the blood that spilled a small trail down the tanned chest. He let Ichigo's wrists go and laid back down, his arms crossing underneath his head as he watched the mask of disbelief don on Ichigo's face.

"You bit me…" Ichigo's fingers came up and grazed over the spot where Grimm's teeth had just been moments ago. He pulled his hand back to see the two tips of his fingers covered in blood.

"You liked it."

Ichigo blushed and turned his head away, his hands coming to rest on Grimm's chest as he moved to make himself more comfortable. His eyes moved back to the man underneath him when he shifted his hips, feeling something hot and hard slip to rest in the crevice between his lower cheeks. Getting an idea, he slightly squeezed his butt cheeks together, earning a groan from the elder male. Ichigo leaned forward, his hands resting on pale shoulders as he dragged his hips back and forth across Grimm's, smirking at the look of utter pleasure on his face.

Grimm's clawed hands moved to Ichigo's hips, kept him rocking at a steady pace. Ichigo's head hung down and Grimm noticed that the bite he had created on the tan shoulder had yet to cease bleeding. He lifted his upper body a bit and lapped at the blood sliding down the hot skin. He rolled his eyes as Ichigo's body stiffened. "I'm not going to bite you again, Kurosaki."

"Better not." Ichigo mumbled and pressed his hips down, making Grimm's hard erection slip between his cheeks and rub against his entrance.

"Lube?" Grimm asked before he playfully nipped Ichigo's chin. "Or do I have to bite you again?"

Ichigo glared. "There's lotion in the drawer."

The blue-haired man flipped them back over; careful not to touch Ichigo's erection too much before they started the real fire. Grimm reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, sifting through the various notebooks and papers before he finally found the strawberry scented lotion in the back. He raised his eyebrow. "Ironic, don't you think?"

"It's none of your business." The boy softly growled before his back arched as Grimm's fingers rubbed over one of his nipples, sending waves of pleasure crashing down to his groin. Grimm set the bottle of lotion down by the tan hips as he bent his head, running his tongue over the pebble under his fingers. He liked the way Ichigo gasped and switched sides before Grimm kissed his way down the taunt body.

Grabbing the stiff erection, Grimm gave it a couple good pumps before lowering his head to taste the bead of precum that was dangerously close to falling. He let his rough tongue slide so ever slowly across the red head of Ichigo's penis, his eyes unmoving from the orange-haired boy's face, loving the way that scarlet blush ran across his nose and his cheeks. He gently sucked on the tip of Ichigo's erection, careful of his sharp teeth, as he opened the bottle of lotion to coat a few of his fingers.

Never had anything felt so good in his life. Well, besides the day when Renji gave him a massage and worked out all of the knots in his back. The feeling of Grimm sucking on him, and that rough tongue sliding over the slit every now and then had Ichigo squirming. His eyes were mostly closed as his hips pushed up, wanting to get more of that feeling around the rest of his erection. He hissed as something cold and wet pressed against his bottom before sliding inside of him. "The hell—?" He sat up and tried to see what was going on, even though in the back of his mind he knew very well what was happening.

"Relax, Kurosaki." Grimm told him as he pushed his finger in again. He head Ichigo sigh before he lay back down on the bed, the tan hands on either side of his body as he unconsciously gripped the sheets. Grimm smiled to himself as he pulled his finger out and ran a couple rings around the outside of Ichigo's entrance before pushing back inside, loving the way the muscles clenched around his finger. After a few more strokes, Grimm pushed in a second finger. Hearing Ichigo's swift intake of breath, he placed his mouth back around the tan erection, going back to suckling as he thrusted two of his fingers into the younger boy.

"Gwah!" Ichigo's hands fisted the sheets underneath him and his body twisted sideways, as Grimm touched something inside of him that made him see stars. He felt Grimm pause momentarily as he wondered what had made the boy yell out like that, before he understood and repeated his actions. Ichigo's body twitched as Grimm's thrusting fingers brushed over his prostate. There was a quick burning sensation in his ass before it was overcome by pleasure as Grimm drove his fingers in deeper, again searching for that little bundle of nerves that brought the younger man such great pleasure.

Grimm tried hard to keep from groaning as every time he pushed in his fingers, Ichigo's body would squeeze around him, to keep him still or prevent him from leaving he didn't know, all he did know is that it was a wonderful feeling. And if it felt like this with his fingers, just think of how it would be once he was able to sheath his rock hard cock inside of the boy! Using his free hand he slicked up his own straining erection, noticing that Ichigo's breaths were coming in quick pants and his hips were rocking more against his fingers, he pulled out his fingers and gave one last long suck before he moved up Ichigo's body and kissed the boy.

Ichigo's mouth gladly opened up for the older male as their tongue battled once again. His eyes widened and he yelled into Grimm's mouth as the blue-haired man pushed his straining erection against Ichigo's entrance. Even though Grimm had stretched him with his fingers, Ichigo couldn't help by deny that horrible burning sensation that traveled up his spine when the head of Grimm's arousal penetrated his sphincter. The older man was kissing him, sure, but Ichigo clenched his eyes shut anyways, willing his body to relax to allow the other a less painful passage.

Grimm frowned when he saw the pain in Ichigo's expression. This boy was way tighter than he had thought, even prepping him with his fingers wasn't enough as Grimm pushed forward some more. He felt a little guiltily as a tear escaped the corner of the orange-haired boy's eye. So he opted for the best thing next: He covered Ichigo's mouth with his own, preventing the younger man from being discovered by his loud cries before he thrust all the way inside. Desperate hands flew from the sheets to grip pale shoulders and a yell was muffled as Ichigo cringed at the intrusion.

Ichigo tore his face away to the side, biting his lip to keep his cries to himself as the burning sensation in his body increased. He was thankful that Grimm had paused for the moment so he could gather his courage to continue. After a few deep breaths, he squeezed Grimm's shoulder's a couple of times and turned his head back to the blue-eyed man, slightly nodding his head.

The rain outside pounded on the window as Grimm moved his hips back and forth, covering up the small whimpers and moans coming from Ichigo. He angled his hips downward, changing the direction as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. His hands braced themselves on either side of orange hair as Grimm bent his head to lightly nip at the sweaty neck. "Ahh-hah!" Grimm grinned as Ichigo's hips snapped up to meet his thrusts, a gasp coming from the younger male as the blue-haired man brushed against Ichigo's prostate with his cock.

"You like that, don't you Kurosaki?" Grimm whispered into the young man's ear.

"I—ha! Ha-have a name…oh…bast-ah-rd!" Ichigo moaned, his back arching into the pale body above him, his tan hands slipping from Grimm's shoulders to rake down the other's back, leaving long red marks in their wake. Grimm growled possessively for a moment before he wrapped his hands around Ichigo's body and rolled them around, making Ichigo top. Ichigo gave the man a questioning look as he placed his hands on the pale chest, pushing himself up and to a sitting position. The young man gasped as his actions send a thrill of pleasure up his spine, his body twitching on top of Grimm's. "Holy shit!"

The blue-haired man grinned up at that and boy in his arms before placing his hands on the other's hips, lifting the lithe frame up a little bit before pulling Ichigo back down again. He was pleased by the younger man's reaction as it created a new way of pleasure for them both. Ichigo's head snapped back, a low moan sounding from the man's throat, his tan hands now scraping and leaving red marks across the pale chest. Grimm slammed his hips upwards, driving himself deeper into Ichigo's body, reveling in the feeling of the orange-haired boy's walls clenching around him like a vice, trying to drag him in more.

Grimm groaned as the latter increased the pace, moving faster as the need to feel release became more and more frantic for both of them. Ichigo impaled himself again and again on the older male's swelling cock, grunting as Grimm pressed against his prostate with nearly every thrust. Ichigo felt the lava in his groin reach a temperature so hot he thought it might consume them both if they didn't get their release soon. "M-more…n-need mo-more…" The orange-haired boy placed his hands on Grimm's stomach and his feet on the bed, looking for a way to increase the speed. Realizing that his attempts were futile, dark brown lustful eyes looked into equally hazy blue ones as Ichigo silently asked for help.

Grimm let out a feral growl and flipped them over, pinning Ichigo's hands above his head nipping at the pounding pulse in the orange-haired boy's neck. Using a free hand, Grimm took both of Ichigo of legs and made it so they rested and over his pale shoulders, giving him a new angle did you that please them both. Grimm was glad that the rain and turned into a heavy thunderstorm, naturally preventing the younger boy's screams of pleasure.

Ichigo's sweaty palms wrapped around the back of the blue-haired man's neck, pulling him down to fuse their mouths together again. He moaned as the new position allowed Grimm to access his prostate at an even greater angle, hitting it at every thrust. His cries become more frantic as the Arrancar increased to an animalistic speed, pounding into the tan man, his balls slapping against Ichigo's cheeks as they sought their release. Grimm knew he was close and by the look on Ichigo's face, the younger man was as well. In order to bring this to an end, Grimm let his free hand trailed down the tan body, wrapping his fingers around the neglected organ.

Grimm began swift, hard strokes on Ichigo's erection, groaning at the strangled moans he elicited from the body beneath him. His rough calloused hands gave out added pleasure as Grimm let his thumb rub over Ichigo's slit, loving the way Ichigo's breath hitched and fingers wrapped themselves into his blue hair. Ichigo was close, he could feel he was right on the brink but he needed a little more of a push to finally reach the other side.

"Cum for me," Grimm's voice rasped into the tan ear. "Show me your pleasure as I fuck you in the ass."

"G…r-rimm." Ichigo's head tossed from side to side.

"_Ichigo…"_

That was all Ichigo needed to hear as his back arched up into the pale man above him, covering both of their chests and Grimm's hand that still pumped his erection. The blue-haired man groaned as Ichigo's insides squeezed his erection as he thrusted in and out, his pace not even a pace as he sought his own completion. As the tight walls of the younger male's insides clenched down around his cock, soon Grimm found that he was spilling himself inside of Ichigo's body. The pleasure coursing through his veins was so intense, even the Arracnar had to close his eyes at the wonderful bliss.

Ichigo's eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he felt the evidence of Grimm's release pouring in to him. The force of Grimm's orgasm had his seed spraying and running against Ichigo's sensitive bundles of nerves, sending pleasurable aftershocks down his spine. The blue-haired man let out a groan as he let the tan legs propped on his shoulder slide off, hitting the bed with a dull thud, as Grimm's energy seemed to drain all at once. His arms were shaking from still holding up his frame over Ichigo's body, not wanting to crush the younger man beneath him, but not quite willing to pull out just yet.

Brown eyes opened to stare in to lustful dark blue ones. Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as Grimm's gaze still had that raw, desirable aura to them. Slightly smiling he let his tan hands softly brush up straining pale ones until his fingers brushed back the sweaty blue locks. "You'll tear a muscle if you don't let up." Ichigo spoke quietly and tugged on Grimm's right ear. "Lay down, already." He was surprised when the older male actually listened to what he had to say for once and soon Ichigo found himself pressed closely to the pale chest, Grimm's strong arms wrapped around him.

"I'm surprised." Grimm admitted after they both had calmed down a bit. "Are you letting me stay?"

Ichigo paused before he answered carefully. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Is there a reason I should go?"

"You tell me."

Grimm grinned, using the arm that could be easily freed; he took Ichigo's chin into his hand and tilted it upwards so he could look directly into those chocolate colored eyes he was so fond of. The passion that blazed in Ichigo's eyes set fire to his body again. The blue-haired man smirked. "Then I guess you're stuck with me." Grimm stated before he moved his head down the little ways in the form of 'seal-it-with-a-kiss'. His pulse pounded as Ichigo's hands snuck up and rested on his chest, moving his tan fingers and lightly scratching. Grimm growled and pressed closer, completely dominating their kiss, giving the younger male no room to argue.

Ichigo reluctantly dragged his head away so he could properly take a deep breath of air. "Guess it's decided then."

Grimm only huffed before he replaced his arm around the back of the orange-haired man's body, pulling him closer once again. After a few more moments of complete silent, save for the pouring rain outside, Grimm came to realized that Ichigo's breathing had evened out to a slow, steady pace. Looking down, he saw Ichigo's eyes were closed and his facial expression was relaxed, his tan hands resting between their bodies as they both breathed together at the same time. Grimm softly smiled before he buried his face into silky orange hair, breathing in the scent of rainwater and earth. All Ichigo. The Arrancar took one last deep breath before letting it out and falling asleep as well.

'_Success…'_

_------------_


End file.
